cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
L22 Arruzan
Named after the swift pack hunters native to Siria, the L22 Arruzan is the main hovertank employed by the Sirian Army. It is a product of Exeirran Military Dynamics. Overview Role & Design The L22 is designed to range ahead of friendly forces, using its superior speed and agility to keep foes off-balance. If the situation permits, L22s are also designed to overrun enemy positions and create gaps for following troops to exploit. Armament The L22 is armed in the same manner as the L590 Atal, granting it the ability to reliably engage and destroy hostile armour. It also shares its ammunition storage and types with the Atal, simplifying logistics. The main area in which the L22 differs is that it uses an autoloader to increase the space available to the crew and to reduce the tank's profile. However, this has not prevented a endless parade of complaints about a lack of room. All crew members are trained in clearing jams and fixing malfunctions, as well as loading the main gun manually. This ensures that even in the event of an autoloader failure, the tank can remain combat effective. Defences The L22's small profile and impressive speed (for a tank) make it a difficult target. Furthermore, when in a hull down position the Arruzan can be surprisingly difficult to spot, making it perfect for ambushing unwary or overconfident opponents. However, this by itself cannot guarantee that the L22 will survive an engagement, and thus it mounts sloped Pellao Level 2 armour, complete with the Overwatch APS. However, it uses Corona electric reactive armour. This was designed specifically for the Arruzan, and combines light weight with good protection - if not as good as Thunder armour. The Arruzan has similar protective devices to the L590. Mobility The L22 uses a vectored anti-gravity system to propel itself at speed. By vectoring the "thrust" in a given direction, it can achieve higher turn rates than a conventional tank design. Conversely, this makes it vulnerable to certain types of mines that its cohorts would be immune to. One peculiarity of the L22's anti-gravity drive is that it can vault over obstacles by increasing the "thrust" generated. Alternatively, it may do this to increase its altitude to an extent - a tactic observed during the Freedom War was increasing power to pop up over cover, engage a target, and then pop down again before return fire could hit them. It can skim over water, though at higher speeds the L22 can create a "rooster tail" of water behind it. As a result, to avoid premature spotting of the tank, crews are taught to drive at a slower speed when hovering over water. Variants * L22N2: The latest variant, put into service during the Freedom War. Amongst other improvements, it fixed an alarming tendency for the autoloader to jam partway through the loading process if the L22 was struck whilst the autoloader was in operation. * L22R2: Export variant. Used by the Jiptohr Empire, Levant, Knotar, and Nation of the Zehir. * L22U2: Command variant. Like the L590U2, it is visually indistinguishable from the normal version of the tank. * 'L22S2: '''Stealth variant. By removing the ''Corona Electric Reactive Armour and replacing it with special panels that manage emissions, the L22 can appear invisible to sensors or disguise itself as a relatively harmless vehicle. However, this reduces the level of protection available, and is ineffective against visual observation. Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Army Category:Sirian Vehicles Category:Vehicles